


Walk Away

by pi_meson



Series: 30 days of wlw (and a few extra) [19]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pi_meson/pseuds/pi_meson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts from <a href="http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-6WGL14XVnDA/VRyn_qB2x8I/AAAAAAAACbE/XCZPs86Cdfc/s1600/30%252Bday%252Bwriting%252Bchallenge%252Bjpg%252Bcopy.jpg"> here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk Away

Unamo sat in the upper rec room and watched her world spin. She had admitted a series of affairs to her bored senior officer and accepted a token punishment of extra duty shifts that ate away her leisure time without impacting too much on her efficiency. She had seen Gil a couple of times by chance, but neither woman bothered to engineer a private meeting and Unamo kept her off-duty attention on enlisted officers like herself.

Trouble was, she had experienced almost all that was on offer. Petty Officer Thanisson was sweet and willing but not to her taste, and far too many of the officers secretly lusted after the General, or, worse, that puppy Mitaka. Unamo sighed, blowing breath out through nostrils over tightened lips. She finished her drink, returned her glass to the bar and headed for her quarters. Alone.

Again.

Perhaps, she decided, she was looking in the wrong places. The rec rooms were strictly segregated by rank but the mess halls were not. At the end of gamma shift next cycle, Unamo pushed her way into a huge room with a long servery of synthsust pouches and caf on one wall, and copious seating. She picked up a couple of pouches and a cup then sat with her back to the far wall, to watch.

A few other officers came in, stationed in that area of the ship and looking for a quick snack. Stormtroopers walked in with full uniform, removed helmets and slurped savoury synthsust straight from the pouch whilst choosing their dessert flavour. Unamo watched them all, laughing and jostling and leaving in ones and twos to sleep off their strenuous shifts. 

Eventually a figure marched in and made Unamo sit upright. The chrome captain, Phasma herself. Phasma picked out two pouches and a caf, looked around and headed straight for Unamo.  
“This seat taken?” Phasma asked as she sat.  
“No. I was just--”  
“Looking.” Phasma laughed, a strange sound through her helmet. “Just looking?”   
“Leaving.”   
Unamo half stood, every fibre of her saying walk away, but Phasma’s gauntlet gripped her forearm.   
“Stay,”  
Unamo sat and Phasma removed her helmet. Unamo stared.  
“See anything you like?”

Phasma’s challenge was in her tone. Unamo weighed up the situation, there were so many ways she could get this wrong. She decided on truth, it was easier to be consistent.  
“Yes. You.”  
Phasma’s eyebrows raised as she sucked at her synthsust pouch.  
“Oh?” Phasma smiled when she resurfaced. “Why?”  
Unamo felt her face warm up. She was not accustomed to attention from superior ranks.  
“Hm, you’re powerful. You carry it in the way you walk. Captain? Is that your real rank?”  
Phasma opened her second synthsust pouch and shrugged. Unamo did not press the issue.  
“Also you are…” Unamo wanted to slink away, but instead she took a deep breath. “You are surprisingly beautiful under that armour. I expected… something crueller.”  
Phasma swirled her caf then knocked it back.  
“Gil says you have not approached her. That’s good. I don’t want you meeting privately with Gil unless I am also present.”

Unamo watched Phasma leave, unable to form a coherent sentence as she processed Phasma’s parting comment and speculated on its meaning.


End file.
